Since organic electroluminescent elements (which may hereinafter also be referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) are capable of high-luminance light emitting using a low voltage driving, they have been actively researched and developed. The organic electroluminescent elements have organic layers between a pair of electrodes, and utilize, for light emitting, energy of the exciton generated as a result of recombination of electrons injected from a cathode and holes injected from an anode in the organic layer.
In recent years, dope type elements using a light emitting layer in which a light emitting material is doped to a host material have been widely employed.
For example, PTL 1 describes an organic electroluminescent element using a specific compound including a fluorene structure as a light emitting material (dopant) in a light emitting layer.
For example, PTL 2 describes an organic electroluminescent element using a specific compound including a fluorene structure and a carbazole structure as a host material in a light emitting layer.
In addition, PTL 3 also describes a compound including a fluorene structure or a carbazole structure.